Talk:Shockwave, Part II (episode)
Removed "When I was in my early twenties on a trip to East Africa, I saw a gazelle giving birth. It was truly amazing. Within minutes, the baby was standing up–standing up on its own. A few more minutes, and it was walking. And before I knew it it was running alongside its mother, moving away with the herd. Humans aren't like that, Ambassador. We may come from the same planet as those gazelles, but we're pretty much helpless when we're born. It takes us months before we're able to crawl–almost a full year before we can walk. Our deep space mission isn't much different. We're going to stumble, make mistakes – I'm sure more than a few before we find our footing. But we're going to learn from those mistakes. That's what being Human is all about. I'm sorry you can't see that." ''"Your analogy is very colorful, Captain, but I question whether it addresses the consequences of your actions." (T'Pol dramatically moves to her captain's side, close to the viewscreen.) ''"The concept of learning from one's mistakes shouldn't be difficult for a Vulcan of your wisdom to understand, Ambassador. Our ancestors discovered how to suppress their volatile emotions only after centuries of savage conflict. You spoke of the destruction of the monastery. What about the Vulcan listening post that Captain Archer found there? I would hope that our people have learned from those events–that using a sacred sanctuary to spy on others was a dishonorable practice to say the least. I don't wish to contradict Captain Archer, but learning from one's mistakes is hardly exclusive to humans. Their mission should be allowed to continue." : - '''Archer', Ambassador Soval, and T'Pol discuss the future of Removed the above per MA:QUOTE. 31dot (talk) 18:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I think the first and last paragraphs should be put back, but as separate quotes. They're certainly memorable enough to keep in there, though I agree we didn't need quite so much context. - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) A "memorable quote" by definition cannot be an entire paragraph. If we need an entire paragraph to convey its meaning, it's not too memorable. If there's a single line that can be used instead, I'm all for it. 31dot (talk) 18:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I've put a few sentences of Archer's paragraph back in. I still think we should be able to use the whole thing, but I guess the rules are clear. Is it all right if I add the full paragraph to the Jonathan Archer page? - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Wherever it is, a lengthy paragraph is not a "memorable quote". A memorable quote is something short which instantly brings to mind the episode or some other memorable aspect. In the past entire exchanges and soliloquies were put into articles as "memorable quotes"; posting lengthy parts of episodes is not what we are about. How memorable can something be if we need an entire paragraph to point out what memory it recalls? 31dot (talk) 18:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :The Archer page already has the speech from . I think documenting these memorable paragraphs is important, even if they are a bit long, because I know people will come looking for them either on this page, or Archer's. And I doubt many of them will think to check this talk page. - Mitchz95 (talk) 19:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::A paragraph CAN be a memorable quote. "The Gettysburg Address" is little more than a paragraph. Heck, people quote a whole paragraph from movies like "Taken" all the time. Memorable simply means it is significant enough to be recalled verbatim by most laypeople who encounter it without much effort or mistake. Most will probably be short, but some quotes can be both memorable and long. That said, the paragraphs up there can definitely be trimmed a bit to provide both context and brevity, but that isn't a universal truth. :I suggest you review MA:QUOTE. That's not what we use as a definition of a quote. While the Gettysburg Address is memorable, some parts are more memorable than others. 31dot (talk) 18:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC)